


What's This?

by kototyph



Series: Halloween Trick or Treat Ficlets [2]
Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Button-Eyed!Sam, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Angel!Castiel, M/M, Pumpkin King!Dean, Tim Burton-Typical Levels of Creepiness, Wee Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>TRICK OR TREEEAT!! Listening to nightmare before christmas soundtrack so - destiel au? Dean as a halloween spook and cas as a christmas angel he meets? </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranialabsconder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cranialabsconder).



"Dean! Dean, there's a—"

"Kinda busy, kiddo," Dean yells down, balanced precariously on topmost rung of the town's ricketiest ladder. He's painting the last few jagged numbers in the countdown to Halloween (one day, three hours), and it's the most horrific job he's ever managed, if he does say himself.

"Dean!"

"Hang on!"

" _Dean!_ There's a monster in the woods!"

Dean cranes his head down to where Sam's standing on the stones just in front of the ladder, clutching his bloody shirt and staring up at Dean with his black button eyes. Mom always said Sammy had the prettiest eyes out of anyone in the family.

"I'd be more worried if the woods weren't _supposed_ to be full of monsters, Sam-I-Am. It they aren't, someone around here's not doing their job."

"No!" Sam stamps his foot. "Dean, it's a _real_ monster! Not a bunderstank or a whobat or the famine fox. It's— it's—"

"What, Sammy?" Dean says with a grin. "What it is, then?"

 _"Shiny!"_ Sam blurts.

"Shi— ah, crap," Dean says, letting his head fall onto countdown sign. The exposed bone of his skull makes a dull thunk against the weathered boards. " _Cas_."

-

Dean lets Sam lead him through the misty, gloomy woods, full of rustling and red eyes and uncanny sighs and whistles in the breeze. Sure enough, there sits Cas, still as a statue while the famine fox prowls around him, sniffing suspiciously at his glittering robes and the long white fall of his gorgeous wings.

"What _is_ it?" Sam whispers fearfully. Dean sighs.

"Yo, Cas," he yells as he stands and starts towards Castiel, Sam grabbing onto his ulna with frantic shushing noises. "Cas!"

The famine fox jumps away as Castiel lifts his head, and he smiles at them, a soft, faintly radiant expression.

"Dean," the angel sighs happily, and his voice is music, golden warm things caught close and held dear in hearts. "You hadn't returned in so long. I worried."

"Cas, it's the 30th!"

The angel tilts his head, slowly. He seems to be glowing brighter, now that he's seen Dean, and the famine fox is backing away, dead eyes wheeling in their sunken sockets.

"Man, this is our _season_!" Dean says, flinging his arms wide to encompass the grasping trees, the dreadful skittering and ragged breathing the undergrowth, the eerie green and orange glow from Halloween Town filtering murkily through the tangled trunks. "Our biggest day, our darkest hour. I'm the Pumpkin King! Of course I'm busy."

"Oh," Castiel says, chastened. "Oh, yes. I suppose you must be."

"Naw, s'okay, Cas," Dean says, smiling. "Might want to say sorry for scaring the pants off Sam here, though."

Sam has tucked himself behind Dean's bony body as best as he can, and he shrinks back even further when Castiel kneels, wings and robes moving as if through water, and extends a hand to him.

"I apologize. It was not my intent to frighten you," the angel says solemnly.

Dean reaches back to pat Sam head where it's nestled against his vertebrae. "Aw, Sam's just a kid, Cas. He's still afraid of the light."

"I am not!" Sam retorts hotly, and slowly sidles out from behind Dean, picking nervously at the loosening stitching in his arm. Dean wishes he'd grow out of that, 'cause it's a bit of a pain to have to sew his limbs back on every couple of days.

Sam creeps forward until he can reach Castiel's softly glowing hand, shake it. "Oh, _wow,_ " he says dazedly, and Dean remembers that feeling, like being bathed in pure love.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Samuel," Castiel says warmly, and Sam smiles tremulously back.

It's all just too sappy. "That's not his name," Dean says, grinning as he catches Sam in a bear hug and noogies into his floppy yarn-hair. "Sam is short for Sammich, didn't you know?"

"It is _not!_ " Sam yells, kicking wildly. "You're such a jerk, Dean!" He manages to hit Dean in the tibia and the bone goes flying, dumping Dean on his ass with a curse. Sam ducks around to hide behind Castiel's wings.

The angel raises a hand and the tibia comes floating back, landing gently in his palms. The light he radiates makes the bone gleam like mother-of-pearl.

"Thanks, dude," Dean says gratefully, taking it from him and popping it back into place. "If the fox had gotten ahold of it I'd never see it again."

On Castiel's other side, Sam's petting the shining white feathers with awe in his button eyes, and Dean settles down next to Cas, takes the weight when the angel leans into him, one huge wing pulling him in closer.

"I suppose I can spare a few moments," Dean says with an exaggerated sigh, and the disgusted look Sam shoots him is almost as good as Castiel's laughter, ringing like church bells through the dark, foreboding forest.


End file.
